BakuDeku
by KittBorne
Summary: Midoriya is presented with a chance to put his feelings for Bakugo into motion, however venereal.


So this is a mixture of a passion project and a request from a friend. You're welcome, Brady.

I love My Hero, and I wanna qualify as a bi author so that's why this sorta counts as a passion project. Plus, I find that most of the girls in My Hero don't really pair well with the guys to me, but that's just how I see it.

As per request, this lemon will include some rather... morbid kinks. But nothing super extreme. For fair warning, read the rest of this paragraph. If you don't want to be spoiled, skip the paragraph. The lemon will include: knife play, abuse (the kinky kind), severe domination and some bdsm. Like I said, not extreme but they're among many's turn-off lists.

I don't own My Hero Academia or it's characters. Though it'd be kinda cool if I did. I certainly wouldn't do the IP justice, though.

(A note that this was written as of the airing of season 3 episode 24 of My Hero Academia)

If you're daft enough to scroll this far uneducated, this is a lemon fanfiction. It includes sexual themes and situations. If you're under 18, all I can do is suggest you leave, but no one listens, nor does it really matter in the first place.

Enjoy.

Deku adjusted one of his dozens of All Might action figures. He hadn't remembered this particular one turning slightly. Maybe he bumped into it, who knows. It was an obsession of his to keep his whole dorm room completely littered with the number 1 hero's merch,' and he made the endeavor to keep every nook and cranny that involved All Might be neat, clean, and dusted. Young Midoriya had just woken up, he was still in that loopy, semi-cognitive state after awakening. The previous day had been arduous. Aizawa had 1-A go through serious conditioning and physical training, giving spiels about how everyone's quirk's effectiveness and consistency would increase with fitness, yada yada yada. In partial guilt and also a tad of satisfaction, Eraser Head gave the class the next day off, which started now for Midoriya, at 5:30 AM. He sighed. A dream had woken him up earlier than usual. A rather... wet one. There was still a stain on his All Might bed sheets, which he shuddered to look at. On the bright side, Deku had immediately grabbed his dream journal to write everything down. After putting on a pair of boxers and grabbing the journal to read back on his nocturnal emission, he sat on his bed, avoiding the messy spot. He flipped through the pages to find today's date, having some trouble due to every morning having the effect of sleepy handwriting. He eventually found today, and read a bit.

 _Katsuki Bakugo stood tall, bare skin exposed on every inch of his body._

Deku shuddered at his own descriptiveness despite it being just a dream journal entry.

 _In my dream he was huge. As in, his genitals. I can't remember anything beforehand, or if there was any foreplay, but I do remember vividly how I su-_

Deku closed the journal. He looked down at the bulge that had manifested at his boxers. He decided to take his mind off of this predicament by getting to the cleaning of his sheets. The feelings he had for Bakugo were clear to him now. He had always had this lingering appreciation for him that wasn't that of his determination or power, but something else. He had tried to mitigate these feelings by trying to have a crush on Uraraka, but admittedly, he never saw her as more than a friend. He donned a pair of sweatpants, and in haste, decided to skip the shirt to take off his sheets and get them to the washer quicker. He didn't anticipate anyone to be awake or out of their rooms yet, but just in case a few seconds mattered, y'know? He creaked open his door and took a few glances to the left and right down the hall before departing, silently but fast, down to the laundry room. He had to be quick, everyone shared the laundry room in the dorm. Once he arrived, he peeked his head through the door of the room as one last precaution, then sighed in relief at the sight of a peerless space. He walked over to the washing machine and opened it, and was about to drop the sheets in...

"Just sheets...?" An aggressively familiar voice said from the doorway.

Midoriya, with disdain, slowly turned around with a look of horror on his face.

The spiky blond hair? Check. Those looming red eyes? Check. Disapproving, 'higher than you' expression, check. "Idiot."

Signature deragarory comment? Check.

Deku was silent, he dropped the sheets in quickly, practically slammed the washer door, and turned around to face the newly arrived Bakugo. "K-Kachan... hi-" He was wearing only boxers and a tank top.

Bakugo gave one of his 'tsk's (that sound more like 'teh,' if you recall what I mean). "Didn't answer my question." He held a basket of dirty clothes.

Poor young Midoriya. "Haha... yep! Just them... just the sheets..." he donned the expression that screamed 'scared for my life' that he offen got when conversing with Bakugo.

"Why-"

"I got a stain on them..." Midoriya gulped.

Bakugo's eyelid twitched. Before he could further query-

"A-a coffee stain!" Midoriya assured dishonestly. _I don't drink coffee, god I hope he believes-_

"Never seen you drink coffee." Bakugo's eyes narrowed.

"You're u-up late..." Deku tried desperately to change the subject.

Bakugo growled. "Deku-"

"Okay! Okay..." Deku twiddled his thumbs and slumped. "It was a... I had a..." _I understand that I goofed and I look suspicious... BUT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE THIS INTRUSIVE?_

Bakugo waited patiently, but he knew what was coming. At least, for the most part. "Just now hitting puberty. You really should just die already." He went over to another washing machine.

In a half-attempt to preserve what little dignity he had left, and also a slight bit of yearning to keep this interaction going— "Nonono, th-this isn't my one..." Deku said with a tad of regret.

"Keep your filthy dreams about Ochaco to yourself." Bakugo started loading his clothes into the separate washer.

"Well-" Midoriya started, but clapped his hands over his mouth. He was _deathly_ close to spilling the beans.

Bakugo froze. He eerily looked at Midoriya from the side of his eyes. "Well w h a t ?" Young Katsuki had developed some curiosity from the situation, admittedly.

"N-nothing...! It was just a wet dream about B- ER- Uraraka..." that slip up came from him thinking about his journal entry. _God dammit._

Bakugo caught the slip up of course. He just stared at Deku with a death stare. No one else that he knew about had a name that started with a B.

Deku forgot that he didn't put detergent in with his sheets. He awkwardly tended to that.

As did Bakugo.

Both were silent.

Deku wanted out. As he walked toward the door and was about out-

"Deku."

Midoriya turned around and looked at Bakugo. "Yes...?"

"How badly do you want your dream to come true?" Katsuki didn't face Deku, his body was facing sideways in conjunction to his turned head, away from Midoriya. His expression couldn't be read, consequently.

Midoriya took this chance to look at Bakugo. The angle gave him a view of his muscles in his tank top and a rather nice shot of a bulge in _his_ boxers. Except his was that of a flaccid, showwer cock. These views put him in a mini-trance, compelling him to say- "Yes."

They were both silent for a few seconds.

Katsuki selected the duration and hit the start button on his machine. He walked out, brushing past Deku. "My room. Twenty minutes."

Midoriya kinda stood there, his face and position unchanging, but his brain screeching with anticipation and glee.

"You didn't start your load, idiot." Bakugo half-shouted before he was out of sight.

Deku flinched and went to do that.

So imma go ahead and post this as chapter one, because I put this off for a long time and I feel bad because this was a request. Next chapter will **most likely** be out soon, but don't put money on it.


End file.
